This Particular Morning
by The aspiring Firefly
Summary: Did you know? Some people are just fierce. So much, they won't ever show a soft side to anyone and they'll always put facades. So if they let their guard down, allow themselves to be spoiled or spoil, they are proving their love to you. GilxOz


Such a big mansion, and only Gil, Alice, Break and Sharon had to be the ones he could interact with…?

Oz pondered over the thought irritably as he walked around the Rainsworth household; arms hanging loosely behind his back and a lazy look on his eyes. He had just woken up in an oddly early hour- The sun had just fully set into the sky-and the chirping of birds by the windows and balconies were about the only things to be heard, along with just a few maids doing the morning cleaning.

On his daze, Oz had just walked into the balcony to get fresh air and some sunlight, and happened to find Sharon delightfully sipping tea and snacking on a few pastries by her favorite table.

"Oh, hi there, Sharon-chan!" Oz merrily greeted, smiling at the noblewoman as she spotted him.

"Good morning, Master Oz." She pleasantly greeted back, returning the smile. "Isn't it a bit early for you to be up? I believe it's only around 8 o' clock…?" She questioned, as she gestured the seat next to her for Oz to sit.

"I know, it's weird…But I guess that's what I get for sleeping in early. Now I don't have much to do, so I'm really bored..." Oz replied with a sulky tone, and helped himself on a small scone that was by a plate near him.

"Do you think Alice's up by now?" He asked, to which Sharon only shook her head lightly.

"Sleeping like a log, I'm afraid."

"Oh, I see… Do you think she'll get mad if I try waking her up?"

"Why, I'd go as far as saying you won't see daylight again if you try that," Sharon stated with a chuckle, "After all, dinner was so good last night she kept waking up for midnight snacks; Just like a dear baby." She said, sounding as if she was talking about a sweet little sister rather than just another guest at her home.

Oz couldn't help but to chuckle back in amusement. "Aw, that's just like her~ But it's a real shame, I figured I'd keep her company for the morning!"

The conversation only ended with Sharon nodding in agreement to sip on her tea, and then served for herself a little more. Oz wasn't exactly feeling bothered, but a little awkward by the lack of conversation that always seemed to go in for them.

"…So, uh, aren't scones and tea a bit light for breakfast?" He tried.

"Indeed, but I'm just having them as a snack. I already had a steady breakfast with Break before he headed off into Pandora Headquarters, you see." Sharon explained with another pleasant smile.

Oh… that'd explain why the house not only felt quiet and empty, but also somehow safer to be around, Oz figured. But it also was a bit more boring that way…

"Oh, and what about Gil? Does that mean Gil also had to go to Headquarters?" Oz asked in a rather disappointed tone; since not only was he to leave Alice alone or wouldn't chat with Break, he probably wouldn't even have a chance to tease and bully his servant!

"Not this time, Master Oz." Sharon assured, and the second she did so, Oz seemed to perk up, "Raven's been up for about an hour now; he's sure to be somewhere around the house."

Thanking Sharon for the scone and the information, Oz decided to walk out of the balcony to go and pay a visit to his soon-to-be-teased servant. It had been a while since the two of them had some alone time and this might also be the cure for the boredom that had been following the seemingly young man around, so there was really nothing to lose.

While humming to himself, Oz had gone to Gil's room, to only find it already perfectly tidy and empty. He had gone to the gardens- the spot where Gil liked to go and take a smoke the most-, but nothing there either. Oz looked for him by the stairs, the main door, the hallways…and still, there was no sight of the messy-haired man.

"That's it. I'm _so _sneaking a cat into his room if he doesn't appear any sooner…" Oz mumbled in annoyance, as he headed into the kitchen. He had decided that the scone he had with Sharon was way too light for breakfast, and that searching with an empty stomach would just get him even crankier if he kept on going. So after eating, he'd resume the look for his servant.

…Or would he?

Before Oz noticed, he had found Gil simply by entering the Rainsworth's kitchen. The man hadn't noticed him, for he was giving him his back from the way he was standing. Oz had to contain a little chuckle when he noticed that Gil was wearing a white apron that was tied by a little bow on his back, and held his hair back in a blue ribbon as he seemed completely concentrated on mixing dough in a big bowl he obviously struggled on keeping still.

"Ooh, Mornin', Gil!" Oz happily greeted in a sing-song tone, making Gil cringe in a way that he almost threw the bowl away.

"O-Oz! Don't creep out on me just like that, I thought you were asleep!" A flustered Gil scolded, making Oz finally let out the laugh he was holding back.

"No one's creeping out on you!" Said Oz, still smiling, "I was just looking for you, actually; whatcha' doing here all alone on the kitchen?"

"…Cooking, obviously…?" Gil muttered, eyeing Oz in a seemingly flustered and suspicious manner.

"I know that, but what are you cooking so early?"

Gil seemed a little bashful about being found doing something so lady-like, so he struggled a little with his answers, which only made Oz a lot more pleased for having waking up early.

"Uh, well… since neither you nor the stupid rabbit were awake yet and Break wasn't around to interrupt, I figured I could make a nice breakfast for a change," He explained, a faint blush coloring his pale cheeks, "You know, considering we lately had to eat in a rush due the missions, and all that trouble we've had with chains recently…"

To Gil's misfortune, Oz's obviously delighted expression only served to embarrass him even more than he already was. The blonde boy's emerald eyes shone, and his pretty little smile had just shown at having heard such a thoughtful thing from his flustered servant.

"Aw, Gil! That's so great! I've been itching for a good breakfast for a while now… And for a change, you were actually thinking about Alice too!" Oz said in a very happy tone, "This must mean you're finally starting to like her!"

"L-Like hell! It's just that she keeps you safe, and she gets to fight all those chains almost by herself, and her stomach is such a bottomless pit she's almost always hungry, so-!"

"Even so, you're being really kind to both of us, so thanks!"

The way Oz had said this comeback to interrupt Gil somehow was enough to make the older man hush. Whenever Oz was thanking him over anything, the emerald-eyed little blonde showed this small, yet so sincere smile that could really always get him. And even if at the moment he hadn't seen that smile at close, the way the words were spoken was actually just about enough to send Gil into a calm state.

"…Don't mention it." Gil muttered, as he turned his back on Oz to hide his expression, and began to work on finally finishing mixing the dough.

"Say, what are you making, anyways?"

"Well…In the last inn we were, you and the stupid rabbit kept on snacking on some bisquets we got served for breakfast. I asked the owner about the recipe, so I'm making those…oh, and I thought I could probably make some fried eggs to go, and since I made some tea for Sharon earlier, we can also have some of that, or there's also that fresh juice I got some days ago…" Gil mindlessly explained, sounding like a really devoted chef, to Oz's amusement.

But at the same time, it sounded as if the man really enjoyed cooking, which didn't fail to make Oz feel glad for his servant.

"That sounds so good~" Oz said, and using a stall that was by the kitchen, he got up to Gil's level and leaned close to the bowl of dough. He decided that if Gil liked cooking, then cooking would probably be fun. "Say, I'm starving, so could I help you so that I get to eat faster?"

"No way."

"H-Hey, that was blunt! Why not?"

"Precisely so that I can finish faster. Besides, I'm making a lot of things and I prefer to cook alone."

Letting out his more spoiled side, Oz pouted and took the bowl from the now distracted Gil, and then kneeled on the stall so that he was taller than him and tried to snag the spoon as well.

"Gil, come on, it can't be that hard, just let me finish making those bisquets!"

"No, Oz! Cooking is a really delicate matter, I can just teach you some other day!"

"Giiil~!"

"Stop being so damn stubborn and give me that bowl back!"

"Don't wanna'!"

Before Oz could notice, Gil had quickly put the spoon on the table and also gotten his hands on the bowl, and tried to pull it back from the side opposite to Oz's. Both began pulling from the other, trying to take the bowl away, and they were both looking quite annoyed.

"Oz, stop acting like a little kid and give me the bowl back!" Gil angrily said, and Oz only shot him with an annoyed pout as an answer.

"Well, sorry for still having the mind of a fifteen-year-old and wanting to help you, Mr. Seaweed Head!"

At such a comeback- and also the use of Alice's little nickname for him, Gil had completely lost all composure. The man's expression had changed into a somewhat unique mixture of embarrassment and anger, as he accidentally let go of the bowl, yelling something among the lines of 'You did _not _justcall me that!'

Though, it hadn't been as comical as one would have expected, for when Gil had let go of his side of the bowl, Oz was still pulling to his own side. So now the blonde had accidentally pushed the bowl towards himself, flipping it up in a way that the mix Gil was making was now all over his silky hair and his pretty little face.

There was one of those two awkward seconds of silence and stiffness before Gil could actually realize what he had just done and Oz had started freaking out.

"Oh god, Gil, what the hell just happened! ?" Oz cried out, as he put the bowl down on the table as quickly as if it was on fire, and started trying to take the mixture off his face and hair, getting all messed up in the process, "Crap, this is going to get sticky if I don't take it off soon!"

"Sorry, I'm sorry!" Gil managed to say, as he quickly looked around the kitchen for something that might help, and at the same time tried to calm the young man down, "Don't try getting it off like that, though, or it'll get even stickier!"

"Well, what am I supposed to do, then? !" Oz irritably tried, but before he could ask another question, he saw Gil pulling a chair from the kitchen and setting it in front of the sink.

"Stop whining and sit down!" Gil commanded, as he took off his apron and set the ribbon on his hair a little tighter. He didn't seem as he was going to continue cooking.

"…Um, okay, but what for?" Oz questioned, as he nevertheless took a cross-legged seat; his back was facing the sink and his eyes were following Gil around, as the man reached for the tea-pot, put it at hand, and went out of the kitchen. "Hey, where're you going? If I just stay here the mix's gonna- "

"Just wait right there!" Gil's voice echoed presumably from the nearest bathroom, which was by the second floor. Due the early quiet that went around the big mansion, Oz could almost clearly hear that Gil was rummaging around the place where the towels, shampoos and perfumes were neatly kept, and almost immediately saw him returning to the kitchen with a pair of clean towels, a small bucket, and a shampoo.

"Uh, Gil, you know I bathe at night, don't you?" Oz awkwardly told the man, who simply sighed.

"Yes, I know. But you aren't taking a bath." Gil explained, and put all his items in the kitchen's table, to pour hot water from the tea-pot he had taken earlier into the bucket, "I'm just going to prepare all the stuff you need to wash your hair."

"Ah…" Oz simply said, while staring at him.

Now that Oz had finally calmed down after watching Gil prepare everything, his more devious thinking process returned to him. Though the blonde was already assured that he had brought this mess on by his own account, he didn't really feel like letting Gil know that. No way in hell. In fact, he was more in the childish mood this time, willing to still act at least a little bit more stubborn to make Gil know who was in charge around.

"So, here you go-"Gil had tried to say, but was cut by a groan that came from Oz.

"No, there's no way I'm going to be able to wash my hair just like that!" The emerald-eyed boy complained.  
"Alright, why not?" A just slightly bothered Gil had asked; which wasn't too satisfying to Oz. The boy wanted to really tease him, not just lightly trouble him- that wasn't his style!

"Well, let's not be stupid here, shall we?" Oz started, and when he saw that tiny glint of annoyance in Gil's eyes, he knew he was doing it right and had to contain that little mischievous smirk of his. "First off, I have no idea where all that dough is exactly over my head. If I'm giving my back to the sink, how do you expect me to not get wet all over my back as well? I'm sure it would be embarrassing for you to have your master not only with dough all over, but also all wet! And also-"

"Fine, then what do you want me to do?"

For some reason, Oz hadn't actually expected Gil to interrupt or ask that, and much less in such a nonchalant manner. Somehow, Oz's only answer came a few seconds later, which was only because he was a little busy wondering how even if Gil's expression hadn't yet turned into a frown, or he hadn't yelled in the comical way he always did, he still had given a response Oz liked.

It was as if Gil's kindness and not his panic was what he really wanted this particular morning. Without even realizing, he made a request.

"I want you to wash my hair, obviously." The young Vesalius had absently-mindedly ordered, to which Gil only gave a troubled sigh.

"Come on, Oz, really…?" The black-haired man could only mutter, trying a little too hard to hide his obvious embarrassment by adverting his eyes from side to side, which only made Oz smile to himself.

"…Yeah, I'm sure! I trust you enough to let you do it, Gil." Oz started, smiling widely, "You owe me, since you didn't let me finish those bisquets, anyways~"

Gil rolled his eyes at the last add, but nevertheless and even against his will, found himself smiling- in reality he was a little _too_ used to this bratty, but actually ever-sweet attitude of his Young Master, and in reality, he found that it didn't bother him at all.

"…Alright. Okay, as you wish." Gil said, letting out a breath. Oz grinned and tilted his head to a side delightfully as he heard his servant's positive response, and shifted a little in his crossed-legged seat, to get more comfortable as Gil had placed a towel on his shoulders and then had taken off his own gloves.

"Um, just wondering…won't Alice's power be released if you touch my head with your bare hands?" Oz asked in a little alarmed tone, to which Gil rolled his eyes again- only this time, he seemed genuinely irritated at the mention of the B-rabbit's name.

"No, it's only if I really mean to release that power. I have to focus on battle, and it's got to be a quick movement, so we're safe for now." He assured, as he dove the other remaining, small towel on the bucket with the warm water. "Anyways, I'm starting now, so lean back so that your neck and your head are by the sink. That way, if I drip water it'll just fall in there, alright?"

Oz nodded with a tiny hum and did as instructed. The next thing he felt was warm water all over his hair, for Gil was simply wringing the little towel above his head. The sensation had been so sudden it managed to let a tiny yelp escape Oz's mouth.

"Jeez, Gil! N-Next time tell me before you let the water fall down!"

"I did, you're just like that because you never wash your hair like this!"

"Stiiill!"

Nevertheless if Gil had taken the scold seriously or not, the next time he dropped water, he had done it a lot slower, and had told Oz before doing so yet again.

This time, due that warm and slower sensation of having the water taking off all the dough from his hair, Oz had finally begun to find the situation pleasant. He had even closed his eyes and hummed in mindless agreement the next few times Gil had talked and dropped small bits of water into his head.

"Oz?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm putting the shampoo in your hair now. You'll have to stretch your arms up to rub it around the way you'd normally do at bath-time." Gil instructed as he handed over a little bottle with a delicious smell.

Oz only opened his eyes a little at the mention of the bottle and gave it a quick, bored look before shoving it back to Gil. Oz had just found out how badly he wanted to get spoiled this particular morning, and grinned in satisfaction at doing so.

"Yeah…Don't you want to do that too, Gil?" He merrily asked, "You already started, so why leave it at that? I don't want my servant just doing things halfway, you know." He added in a particular mocking, sweetly tone that usually made Gil's embarrassment flow in an even swifter way.

"R-Really, Oz, stop playing around and just wash your own damn hair…" Gil tried, while much to his horror, he was blushing. Oz found this particularly endearing from the Big Bad Raven.

"I just don't feel like it, you know?"

While Oz waited for a comeback, there was only a scoff from Gil and a little line of mumbles as the man nevertheless took the shampoo and began rubbing it in his hands.

This was something the Vesalius really liked about his servant- no matter how much Gil scolded him or complained over all the stuff he'd pull on him, he'd _still _be right there, obeying every silly little wish or whine, the same way he did ten years ago, and was doing so right now.

And so, Gil dropped just a little bit of warm water into his master's hair, and then proceeded to gently scratch and rub his head, carefully covering every blonde and uneven lock in shampoo. Oz had found this a _lot _more relaxing than the previous matter of having the warm water all over his dirty hair; now he couldn't even remember the dough being there, and for a second, the whole world seemed to give him a much needed breath.

"This is actually really nice…" Oz mindlessly whispered, his eyes closed in complete relaxation, "Can you please scratch little to the left…?"

Gil was taken by surprise by the unusually pleasant reaction he had gotten from Oz. Usually, even if he knew his master had enjoyed something he'd done for him, the young Vesalius's pride would spark up and make him say something completely uncalled for. But right now…Oz was actually and sincerely content; and this only made Gil's work a lot more regarding.

"Okay, sure." Responded Gil with a small smile, as he did as instructed and earned a satisfied little moan from Oz that made Gil's next saying a little bit shaky ;"I-If you want to keep telling me where to rub just say it, okay?"

"Mm...I was _planning_ to, so don't worry." Oz softly said with a grin that was shortly accompanied by a childish chuckle.

While this would've annoyed Gil on a regular basis, this time he was in such an easy-going mood that he just couldn't help but to release a small smile, roll his eyes and sigh. Really, his master could be such a kid…

But a kid he held so dear.

**End.**

**AN:**

**Well, out of my Pandora Hearts bits, so far we've got one one-shot with Little Gil+ Raven x Oz, and another with only Little Gil and Oz. So today we have one with Raven and Oz! Isn't that great for him to finally get his much earned fluff? C:**

**I can't believe I managed to finally finish writing this, when I got the idea technically **_**months **_**ago. D:**

**Fortunately, I managed to write a little bit every day, and ended with this. I honestly saw the story cuter in my head, but hey, I still like the outcome. xD**

**By the way, this little nothing occurred to me about three months ago, when my sister took me out to get a haircut. The ladies that attended us washed our hairs before cutting them, and it felt great, since they took their time to warm up the water and everything~ it was such a thoughtful little detail that I thought it would be **_**really **_**cute if couples did it, and I could completely picture it happening with our dearest Raven and Oz. :D**

**So, reviews are appreciated, and hold on to your seats, because even if this story is done, I have a little extra that I'm preparing to go with it, so wait for it! :B **

**Hint: It shall include Break and Sharon's shenanigans. 8D**

**Bye-bye for now, readers! C:**


End file.
